A Beast Among Fairies
by Dimension Distorter
Summary: He's lost everything. He's faced pain. He's stared death in the face, but he's never given into despair. Now taken away from his destroyed home he's out to make something of himself. Something that his mother would'a been proud of. He just needs to unlock the secrets of his Tailed Beast Take-Over magic...and become a legend greater than all others before him.


Alright! This is the third…and last…challenge story! Or, you know, all of the challenge stories that I'm doing for my buddy **Mellra. **Hope nobody thought that I was just pulling these out the ass for no reason. If you've heard of him and read any of his works then you know how much of an epically beast (Which means awesome) author he is. Personally he's a very cool guy as well. If you haven't heard of him…well…where the fuck have _you_ been? Not where you should be on Fanfiction, that's for sure. Come on, if anyone had showed _some_ interest in these stories it's because of him. All three where _his_ ideas, I just provided the substance. But since I wrote them that makes them my stories and my responsibility. So if you want a shot at a unique challenge story then you should probably give him a shout out. I know that he'd appreciate it. Well then, here's the Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover.

Oh! And before I say anything, just two random reasons why this challenge story is just…epic…in its own right. I realized that every time you would check this crossover section what do you usually see? Naruto becoming a Dragon Slayer in some shape of form right? It's either he was born in the Elemental Nations but got sent to Earthland as a child and found by a Dragon. Mostly Igneel or Acnologia, right? Or sometimes it's the ninja world being a part of Earthland but live on different continents, so both Chakra and Magic exist. Naruto can, obviously, use both sources of power. Though there are some where he's been teleported from his home to Earthland and he's still just a regular shinobi. But this story…does something incredibly different. Something that I literally never would've imagined. I mean, you already know since it's explained in the summary but who could say that they thought of Naruto being a Take-Over mage? Not only that but a Take-Over Mage that uses the forms of the _Tailed Beasts_ as his transformations? Do you have_ any_ idea how much I would _abuse_ that?

I would be Shukaku just to be Shukaku. Like, just for no absolute reason. I would transform…_just_ to do it. I used him as a reference because, honestly I like Shukaku. I mean I know he's a little fucked up in the head but I can't help it. It's just something about him that I can't explain. It's probably because of both his looks and his psycho personality but again I'm not really sure. Back to the matter of transforming for no reason it wouldn't just be because I could…it would be because some of those forms are just too epic to _not_ do it. But I've rambled on enough…it's time that I you all come get his epic work.

Prologue: The Tale of the Tailed Beast

March 13; X776

We begin our tale in an incredibly amazing world known as Earthland. A land completely comprised of magic. It's found in every home and sold at any market place. Thanks to its wide abundance it has easily become a part of every-day life. That's what most people see it as. Nothing but a tool to help improve and get by in their daily routines. But there are also those that treat magic with the utmost respect and truly realize its importance. They devote their entire lives to its practice and discovering more and more of its amazing capabilities. These people are known as Wizards. Most wizards are banded together in many different types of magical guilds. They pliant their skills in search of fame and fortune. In a small nation known as Fiore many different guilds are found here and spread far across its landscape. But this isn't were the real tale of today begins. This story begins on the country of Bosco.

Though small the country is known to have a large quantity in nature and wildlife. For folk that want a life a quite or tranquility of the surrounding forests this is one of the main places to go. A good portion of the villages at Bosco have known to have made their homes within the forests. Though it's not completely a land at peace. Like everything else it holds its own dark secrets. The most prominent would be the slave trades that has been known to occur secretly. Even though some know the truth about what was happening behind the scenes most others just report that people have just seemingly gone 'missing' from out of the blue. Though that doesn't mean that it's happened everywhere in Bosco. One such place would be Foglia Village. (Fo-lia) **(1)**

Foglia village is a large and a bit of a quaint place. Unlike most other villages it was surrounded by forest and wildlife, instead of using the forestry as the village itself. The village didn't have an actual guild but that didn't mean wizards weren't present. A little over half of the village was comprised of them as a defense force of sorts. Though like a guild they took different jobs as to receive income. Around the whole village were giant think wooded pikes that were 15 meters tall. The only way to get in and out of the village were the three giant wooden gates that were located in the North, East and West wings of the village. On each gate was a symbol that resembled a Leaf on it. Each door was guarded by two Wizards each. Every house or shop was comprised of white, red or orange bricks. At the center of the village was a large pond with a wide four-way intersecting bridge to get from one wing to another, though that wasn't the only one in the village. There were other smaller ones that led to other locations but this was the main bridge. For the parts that wasn't tied with the bridge were small 2ft brick walls, so no one could accidentally fall in. Every path was made of cobblestone. At the south end of the Foglia village were these 10ft life-like stone statues of 4 men standing on concrete blocks, in a large circle of grass.

The first statue was a man with long smooth hair, some of it framing the sides of his face, wearing a headband with the same leaf symbol on it. His legs were spread and planted firmly into the ground while his hands were clasped together, as his fingers interlocked. He wore armor that started from his neck and continued down his arms until stopping at the elbows. Thin pieces from both sides joined to hold the plate covering his chest and back while two more thin pieces covered half the sides of his legs. He wore a shirt and baggy pants underneath which stopped just above his ankles, which seemed to have been covered by tape. He wore sandals as footwear. The front of the stone under him had a name engraved. Hashirama Senju.

The second statue had a man with his arms crossed, with spiky hair. He wore a happuri on his head with the leaf symbol engraved on the middle of it. His face has three thin markings. One under both eyes, which seemed to have an eternal glare in them, and a vertical one on the chin. His armor was the same as Hashirama's but he had guards protecting the front and back of his waist. He seemed to have the same cloths as Hashirama as well but his had a puffy fur collar and sandals. His named read Tobirama Senju.

The third statue was that of a man who was standing straight, with his legs spread apart a little bit. His palms were pressed together and his head was slightly bowed. His combat attire consisted of a jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like leaf forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The last and final statue was a man that was standing in a contrapposto position, with him putting more weight on his left leg. He had his left arm resting on his hip while his right one hung loosely to the side. He also had spiky hair but two bangs were hanging down both sides of his face, with a leaf headband underneath it. His attire consisted of pants and long-sleeved shirt with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and sandals. He wore a short-sleeved long haori over his normal clothing, decorated by flames-like motifs on the bottom edges. His engraved name read Minato Namikaze. There was another smaller stone that stood out in front of all of the rest. It was in a slanted position so that it could be easier to see and it had something written on it as well. _The Foglie Ombra. _(Fo-li-ay) **(2)**

The Foglie Ombra were the leaders of Foglia Village with Hashirama being the one who founded it. These men were very accomplished wizards and probably some of the strongest ones to exist in all of Bosco. Probably even a good portion of Earthland itself and the claim wouldn't be too far off. Everyone in the village or others that knew the Foglie Ombra personally knew how powerful that each one individually was. Hashirama was a master at Wood-Make magic. Very much able to surpass anyone with the same ability and could create entire forests as well. Tobirama was known to be a master at Water Magic and like Hashirama could perform feats with it that other water magic users could only dream of performing. Many say that his skill with the element was so proficient that he had the capability to manipulate an ocean with ease. Hiruzen was given the moniker _'The Professor' _among the wizards. He's skilled in a vast majority of different kinds of magic that he completely mastered. He's rumored to be the strongest of the four even though he couldn't perform the first's Wood-Make magic or had water magic as powerful as the second's. Minato was a very powerful wizard in his own right as well. Though he didn't carry as much destructive force as the first three he was probably the worst one to underestimate in a battle. Especially considering that he was an excellent strategist on the battlefield and was able to keep a level head, in the most heated of situations. Even coming up with plans and back up plans for victory in a matter of seconds. He also invented techniques that made him incredibly dangerous. He merged two different magic's, Script and God's Leg, to create a whole new type of magic. Something that has been known as 'Spatial' Magic. Basically its instant teleportation that makes him vanish and reappear in a yellow flash. That soon became his moniker and he was proclaimed as the fastest man in the world. He was also known for destroying a large variety of dark guilds or sabotaging others, which made him incredibly notorious.

To most it seemed close to impossible to reach the level of skill and power that these men possessed, even to some that were Guild Masters. But there was one person that believed he could reach that amount of strength. A lone boy of nothing but 8 years of age, was standing in front of the statues and eyed them all with a look of determination. He was the only one in his village with sun-kissed blond hair and electric blue eyes. There were also 6 whisker like marks on his face. 3 on both cheeks wearing a plain blue shirt under a sleeveless orange hoodie, green shorts and blue sandals. This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, an aspiring young mage who had very big dreams. Not only did he want to become a very powerful individual in the future but he wanted to gain a level of strength that surpasses the Foglie Ombra. Naruto balled his fists and closed his eyes in thought. _'I just _have_ to get stronger than them. I promised…and I won't go back on it.'_

"Lost in thought again Naruto?" Naruto opened his eyes to see his school teacher, Iruka Umino walking towards him. Iruka is a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears a green shirt with blue jeans and same color sandals. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ of the way. Naruto turned to him and smiled. "Hey Iruka-sensei. What are you doing here?" Iruka stood in front of Naruto. "Well, I came to check up on you. It's my job as you teacher to be responsible for you, isn't it?" He said jokingly. Naruto laughed a little bit. "Maybe…during school…which was over hours ago."

Iruka smiled himself. "Yeah, your right. When school's over you're technically out of my hands. Though don't think I haven't realized that you decided to skip the last 3 hours." Iruka walked by him as he looked up at the statues as well. "I don't know. Guess I was half expecting you to probably paint the statues to look like clowns." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "C'mon! That was a long time ago!" He yelled. Iruka laughed some more before turning to his student. "A long time ago? That was last month. But tell me again, why did you do it? My memories a bit foggy." He said feigning ignorance. "I did it because when I get older I'm going to become a mage that's stronger than all of them combined! That's my way of getting my message across." Naruto said defiantly. "Ah, that's right. I remember now." He started to count on his fingers. "But then I remember you getting chewed out by me, Kakashi, Lord Third, Lord Jiraiya and…a good portion of the village as well." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Iruka sighed. "But still that wasn't a very smart thing to do Naruto. I mean these men are all incredibly respected themselves and trying to deface them just to boast something like that is just begging for trouble."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and turned his head the other way. "C'mon sensei. No more lectures. I already said that I wouldn't do it again, okay?"

"Do you also promise to stop skipping classes?" Naruto still wasn't looking at him. "If it wasn't so boring then maybe I wouldn't have to sneak out." In that moment his stomach choose to grumble loudly making the boy hold it and groan. Iruka patted the boy on the head. "Guess that also means that you skipped out on lunch too, huh? Well then I guess I could treat you today. How about some good old fashioned ramen?" Naruto whipped his head to him and smiled bright. He pointed a fist in the air. "Yes sir!"

It took them a little over 10 minutes to get to their destination. A nice little restaurant that was in the east wing of the village. It was composed of brown bricks with two thick wooden double doors. The floor on the inside was covered in white tiles while all of the walls had peace colored ones. There was one long table with a red top that went from of end of the wall to the other. There were a total of 10 stools without backs, with the actual seat being round and colored red. (A/N What's Naruto without Ichiraku? Nothing!)

"Alright!" Naruto cheered as he and Iruka walked inside. A girl that looked about 16 was behind the counter, wearing a white apron and had long brown hair and eyes looked up from her notepad and smiled. "Hey there, guys? How have you two been?" She said. Naruto likes to come to this place for food every week ever since he was brought here 4 years ago. The moment he had his first bite of ramen his visits became more and more frequent. Then Iruka became a bit of a regular since he either treated or was brought by Naruto to come here. Naruto took a seat in a rush. "We've been good Ayame. How's you and your father doing?" Iruka asked though Ayame sighed. "Honestly, I think that we could be doing better."

"Ayame, who are you talking to?" An older male voice said from a room in the back. "Naruto and Iruka are here, dad! Come out here and greet them!" There was a bit of rustling and clanging of metal objects but pretty soon a man, with a white cap covering his brown hair giving off the appearance that he had none. He also had on a white chef's cooking uniform except an apron. "Hey, old man Teuchi." Naruto said. Teuchi smiled. "Hey there Naruto. Nice to see my two favorite customers." Iruka leaned in a bit. "Ayame has been telling us that you guys were in a bit of trouble."

Teuchi sighed and rubbed the side of his head. "Oh you don't know the half of it. Thing is sometimes we might not get our monthly supply of ingredients or cooking utensils. It's like every time someone tries to send things our way it either doesn't get here or when it does it's half of what we ordered. It's actually been getting a little tough to cook anything. We've nearly run out of firewood so we needed to use our own money to buy two Fire-Charged Lacrimas. One for both stoves. You know how expensive those can be? Regular ones that someone can charge with magic are cheap but ones with magic already implanted are twice as much and since we're not wizards we needed to buy two. We're not getting much money from business because we don't have much supplies. The small Lacrimas can hold a charge for about a few weeks before we have to get more." Naruto furrowed his brows. "Then what'll happen if you can't get more supplies?"

Ayame sighed. "I'm afraid that if things keep going the way that they are…then we might have to go out of business." Naruto rose up and slammed his hands on the table. "WHAT! NO WAY!" Iruka sighed as well. "I'm really sorry to hear that. Look I can help you guys out if you want. I mean I can charge any regular Lacrima with a fire spell myself. I could even buy some." Teuchi shook his head. "No, don't get involved in this yourself Iruka. Even though we appreciate the thought remember the Lacrimas aren't the only problem. This has all been one big giant mess. But I'm sure things will turn around." Naruto wasn't convinced of that in any way. He looked downcast at the red table before he felt Teuchi pat his head. "Come on boy. There's no need to go looking sad. We've been in situations like this before but we got passed them."

Naruto looked at him. "Really?" The ramen chef nodded. "Well then…what happens…if you guys do have to close down shop?" Teuchi cupped a finger to his chin and pondered for a moment. "Hmmm…I guess that we'll just have to go and take our business elsewhere."

"Elsewhere? Like to another village?" Iruka asked but once again Teuchi shook his head as a negative. "Actually I heard that the country of Fiore was a good place to go see. Well…at least the places that involved the least bit of trouble. If something happened then that's where we're going to probably go. Besides I heard some dark things have been going on around in Bosco. If anything I want to make sure that my daughter and I are nowhere near any of the mess that could probably start brewing in the future."

This got Naruto really curious. What 'dark things' was Teuchi probably talking about? He hasn't heard anything bad that was happening in Bosco. Though now that he thought about it he did hear some things about how some people have been turning up missing here and there. But something like that hasn't happened to anyone in the village. That couldn't really be a coincidence, could it? Maybe something bad really _was_ happening, but what was it exactly? _'Could it be those missing people?'_ Naruto thought.

"But enough of our personal problems. You two are hungry and I always have enough in storage to get you both satisfied. Let me guess, you're usual's?" They both nodded while he and Ayame went back, not even needing her notepad this time. Seeing as they had some time to themselves Iruka decided to start up another conversation. "So Naruto I've been meaning to ask, how's your magic training coming along? Did you learn anything new?" Naruto nodded. "Yup, I can finally reach the second level with my Take-Over Magic. Just 7 more to go." Iruka smiled. "Really? You can already use the second form? From the stories that I heard it took others from your family years to unlock each one. Each form is supposed to be tougher than the last."

Naruto sighed. "You don't have a clue. I trained my butt off day in and day out to get my magic strong enough for it but it's worth it. It takes a lot out of me though."

"I'm not surprised. You're magic is supposed to be considered a Lost Magic. Those are really tough to master. Even Kushina had trouble trying to master it." Iruka suddenly stopped and looked at Naruto. The boy had a gaze of longing donning his face as he remembered his mother. She unfortunately passed away last year in December after coming down with a fatal illness. His father was Minato Namikaze himself but he had passed 2 years after Naruto's birth, fighting a very powerful dark wizard. The identity of this person is still unknown, with only Minato to have seen his face. Though the people of the village didn't know that Naruto was related to him, some had their suspicions as they kept making comparisons between the two. He just looked too similar for it to be a coincidence. Though few people actually knew the truth. Kushina had raised Naruto for the majority but she wasn't alone. A man who was a family friend of their's, who was also a wizard, Kakashi Hatake, had helped support Kushina and sometimes Naruto. When he came back from missions Kushina would let Kakashi sometimes spend the day with the boy. He would either, buy him lunch, take him to some secret locations outside the village or show him different kinds of spells or magical items that the blond had never seen before.

There was also the Third Foglie Ombra, Hiruzen Sarutobi who retook the mantle of village leader since Naruto's father had passed. He was sort of a grandfather figure to Naruto, who was also amazingly a family friend. He comforted Naruto first when his mother passed away and let the boy stay with him for a week until he managed to get the boy to live in the village orphanage. The woman who ran it was a close friend of Kushina and she was more than happy to look after her son, along with the other children. Finally there were his Godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade, who were also very powerful and accomplished wizards. They would try to visit when they could but they had very important jobs working for the Wizard Council. Jiraiya was their Network of Operations Spy-Master while Tsunade was head of their Medical Department. Yet unlike those who practice in healing kinds of magic she also invented a type of magic that makes her a very dangerous fighter, known as 'Build' Magic. It increases her bodily functions and augments her strength to an inhuman amount. Though in her spare time she's also been known to gamble…and loose. A lot. She had lost so much money in so many different bets she's been nick-named "The Legendary Sucker". She was also the granddaughter of Hashirama. Jiraiya was worse. He is a pervert to the fullest extent and he shows it by peeking on pretty women or writing perverted books. Kushina dreaded we he came around sometimes. If anything she made sure that he wouldn't try to pass any of his tendencies on Naruto, less she 'relives' him of the thing that makes him a man. Finally there was Iruka who was able to understand how Naruto felt. He used to live in a town in the mountains with his parents until a giant monster of unknown origin destroyed it. His parents sacrificed themselves to save Iruka which was something that was forever ingrained into his mind.

Though unlike Naruto he didn't have a shoulder to cry on, after the incident occurred. He just wandered around with no direction until he came upon Bosco months later. Iruka sighed at his own recollection. He has been in the exact same situation as the boy and he brings up something like that from out of the blue? He outta smack himself for sounding so insensitive. "Naruto," he spoke, not able to bring himself to look at the boy. "I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Naruto shook his head. "It's…it's alright sensei. You didn't…say it on purpose. You know…before…before she died…she made me promise that I would keep training my magic and become strong. So I told her that I'd be stronger than all the leaders of Folia Village."

Iruka's eyes opened in realization. "So…the thing with the statues…"

Naruto placed his elbows on the table with his chin on his fists. "Guess…I wanted to show…that I was serious that I _could_ do it. That I would be super strong. Stronger than old man Third…_my_ old man. But the thing is…I feel like…like I'm not doing this for me." Iruka turned to him this time and saw Naruto looking in the opposite direction. "What are you talking about?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean…I use to feel that I wanted to become stronger because I wanted to be the best wizard in the village. But after what happened…it's just…different." Naruto turned forward and grabbed his head with both hands and growled. "I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore!"

Iruka gave a small smile. He placed his own elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers. "I think I might know what you mean. I bet you used to think about how strong you could get when you started to train in your magic. How others would respect you for being a powerful mage. But Kushina was very important to you and when you promised her that you would continue to grow stronger I figure that you're now doing it for her instead of yourself." He patted Naruto's back. "She may not be with us anymore but you still hold her in your heart. The promise that you made to her…I believe that by accomplishing that then you would be honoring her final wishes. All she ever wanted was the best for you Naruto. I think that since she knew that she wouldn't be around to teach you or raise you then she wanted you to be able to protect yourself and grow into the man she wished that she could've seen you become."

Naruto was speechless. He never thought of his situation like that. Well it was tough for him to form into words but what Iruka said made sense. He wanted his mother to be proud of him. It was all that she wished for. To make something amazing of himself just as she believed he could be. Naruto smiled as he looked at Iruka. "Thanks sensei."

"No problem, Naruto." Right as they finished their heart wrenching turned warming conversation Ayame walked back in with a brown tray that had two white bowls with red lines circling near the top. "Here you both go. Made them to absolute perfection."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered while he and Iruka grabbed their chopsticks. "Thank you for the food!" They declared before they both started to slurp down the succulent noodles with gusto. If there was one thing Naruto would never get tired of it would be his delectable ramen. After he ate Naruto waved goodbye to the Ichiraku's and to Iruka as he made his way to the orphanage. It was getting pretty late and his caretaker was probably worried about where he was. As the thought passed his mind he was already making his way to the front door. He didn't even get the chance to knock before it swung open. A woman with brown hair and eyes, with a blue long sleeved shirt and yellow pants was staring intently at Naruto who looked a little nervous at seeing it. "Naruto Uzumaki where have you been!? Do you know that it is passed 9:00 PM!? I've been worried sick about you!"

Naruto looked at the ground and shuffled his feet a bit. "Sorry Mia. I didn't mean to stay out so late. I was going to come back but then Iruka sensei found me hanging around the stone statues and we went to eat at Ichiraku." Mia sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly child, I have no idea what I'm going to do with you. You just can't seem to stay in one place, huh?" Naruto smiled brightly. "Guess not."

Mia smiled and ushered Naruto in before locking the door. The inside of the building was nothing special but not in poor condition either. The entire inside was wooded with red rugs covering the floors on all hallways. There were doors that led to the children's bedrooms on both the left and the right. The stairs were straight ahead leading to the second floor, which had more rooms. The lunchroom was on the current floor along with Mia's room. "Well since you already ate there's no need for you to worry about going hungry for the night. Can I at least trust you to head to bed for me?"

"Yup! Goodnight Mia." Naruto jogged to stairs since his room was on the second floor. When he came upon his door he entered and closed it. He was one of the few that was lucky enough to have a room all to himself. He didn't mind the company of the other kids here since he was friends with some of them but a good portion of them had to share their rooms with a roommate. He liked the privacy that he was allowed to have. Plus he wouldn't have to deal with another kids sleeping habits, or weird quirks that he had no intention of discovering. He also wouldn't have to move or rearrange any of his stuff. It's not like he had much but it was still something. Like all the bedrooms there was a window, a bed, a clothes drawer, a desk and a bookshelf. But Naruto had a few mementos that his family/friends had given him. A good portion of his bookshelf was full of books about different kinds of magic or stories that revolve around fiction, which was his favorite genre from Iruka. He had a picture of his mom and dad with his mom holding a baby Naruto on his desk along with a long thin dark black cloth with a white swirl in the center of it. The sign was apparently the symbol of the village his mother was originally from before it was destroyed. How? He didn't know because his mother never said but it didn't really matter now, did it? What's done was done and nothing could change that. The final thing was a yellow sphere sitting on a circular short pedestal next to the picture. It was something that Kakashi had bought him for his room.

Since the room was currently dark making it hard for Naruto to see properly he walked over to his desk, which was by his window letting a bit of moonlight in. He placed his hand on the sphere. A small yellow magic circle shone within it before the sphere emitted a shine that wasn't too bright but bright enough for Naruto to see everything perfectly. "Gotta love Light Lacrimas." He said as he took off his hoodie while walking to his clothes drawer. He opened it and put his hoodie inside before doing the same with the shirt. His blue sandals were next but he just placed them next to the drawer. He removed his shorts and placed them away as well before opening up the second drawer and getting some pajamas. They were a plain light blue with toads on them, which even came with a night cap. Jiraiya bought him these. He climbed into his bed when he was finished. Only supplying enough magic in the Lacrima for about two minutes. It would turn off by itself. In mere moments he drifted away into slumber.

*Rumble**Rumble*

Naruto groaned and slightly opened his eyes, woken up by a strange noise. Looking out one of the windows he saw that it was still night out. Maybe past midnight, maybe later. Though he was confused as to whatever had disturbed him he was too tired to care. Shrugging it off he closed his eyes once more trying to block out any more sounds.

*Rumble**Rumble*…..*Rumble**Rumble*

Naruto groaned as the noises got louder and more frequent. He grabbed the other end of his pillow covered his now blocked left ear, in irritation. He could tell that the noises were coming from outside so he couldn't so much but hope that whatever was making them would stop soon or else he would be very snappy.

*CRASH* *BOOM*

"GYAA! THE HELL!?" Naruto jumped up from his position at the sound of his window breaking. Whatever it was that broke it also rammed into the door ahead of it and destroyed it. Fully awake now he hoped from his bed and turned to where his door used to be. The high view point of the full moon providing enough light to clearly see the object. "A…a cannon ball!?" More explosions sounded and shook the building a bit while screams of panic were now clearly heard from the destroyed window. Bright orange and yellow light had been noticed in his peripheral vision. He ran to get a look outside and because of the position of where the orphanage was located and where his room was he had a pretty good vantage point. The sight nearly made his heart stop.

Folia Village was being attacked.

Multiple houses and buildings were alit with flame. Others partially or completely destroyed. Civilians were running around and scrambling in a panic. Children were crying at the situation or where screaming for their parents to come back to them. A whizzing sound was heard as cannon fire rang out again as cannon balls crashed into another building. But what really drew his attention were when a few people landed on a couple of houses and pointed their hands out. Purple magic circles flashed in front of them before energy blasts of the same color was released making contact with the ground sending the people that was caught in the attack to be killed or flung away bruised, but alive.

Naruto clenched his fist and teeth at the sight. "Who…who the hell are these bastards!? Why are they doing this!?" In a rush he threw off his pajamas and threw them on the bed. He quickly changed into the clothes he was wearing the previous day and stuffed his sleep wear in his drawer. Turning towards the window he could see the silhouette of a figure heading straight for his direction. In haste he hid under his desk a few seconds before someone crashed through the rest of his window.

"Now let's see what I can find in this dump. Must be some decent merchandise somewhere."This person was obviously a male by the tone of voice yet Naruto could tell that this was one of the people that was helping attack the village. He had no idea how many there were but it had to have been a great number for anyone to pull something like this. Especially considering that it was the third largest village in Bosco.

'_Where did these guys come from? What's he talking about?'_ Naruto thought as the strange man was walking around his dark room. He heard a rush of footsteps and turned to where his broken door was. "Naruto! Are you okay!?" Mia called out but gasped as she saw a strange man standing in the middle of the boy's room with the boy himself nowhere to be found. In the dim light of the moon she could see the evil smirk he gave. "Well what do we have here? A pretty young lady. You'll do nicely." He started to slowly stalk towards her, while she backed away. "W-who are you? What have you done to the person in this room?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. No one was in here when I arrived. But that doesn't matter does it? There are others in this building right? Plus I guess those bozos can make use of you as well." He lifted his hand making a small magic circle appear before a purple flame was in its place. _'Magic!?'_ She tripped on some pieces of the broken door being paralyzed by fear. Though she was worried for where Naruto could've gone. She knew exactly what was happening from being woken and seeing the ruckus outside. She quickly got the rest of the children away through a secret passage that led to a tunnel underground the village, that was built in case of an emergency like this. Though she panicked when she realized Naruto wasn't with them. Naruto himself was getting ready to pounce on this scumbag. He wasn't going to let some low-life thug hurt one of his friends. Judging by the amount of magic energy that he was sensing he didn't seem to be all that strong. He could take him, no problem.

Naruto quietly slipped from under his desk and was standing behind the man without him noticing. "Leave her alone!" He declared and charged. The rogue wizard didn't get a second to acknowledge who had just spoken before something had swept both of his legs from under him. He was tossed him into the air for a few seconds before he landed hard on the ground, as he groaned at his aching back. Mia was surprised if anything, not expecting the boy she was looking for to slide right under the man's legs and momentarily saving her. Though she didn't get a chance to rest as Naruto had grabbed her hand trying to help her stand up and it was then she remembered how dire the situation was. "Mia are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned. Mia smiled and gently grasped both the boy's hands in hers. "Yes, I'm fine Naruto. I'm was actually looking for you. The village…it's-"

"Yeah, I saw." Naruto said cutting her off. "What about the other kids?"

"I've managed to get them all to a save place. You were the only one not with us. If we hurry then we should go regroup with them." They both stopped as they heard a growl from behind them. The man stood back up slowly and held another flame in his hand staring at the two of them in rage. Naruto only turned his head to him. "Ya' damn brat. You should've stayed hiding! Now you'll get it!"

He drew back his arm with the flame while using his magic to make it bigger. "This is what you get for tryin' to be a hero!" He threw his arm forward letting loose the fireball intent on turning the pair to ashes but it didn't get anywhere near that point. Instead of igniting into more flames it was caught by a long thick mass of blue flames with black markings. The two adults were shocked to see the blue flame had erupted from Naruto's tail-bone area. "That won't work on me." Naruto said as his flame tail curled around the the fireball making it vanish. The black markings had flashed purple as well before they turned black again.

The rouge wizard backed up at what he had just witnessed. "No way! You have magic powers!? What did you just do!?" Mia looked at Naruto who stood up and faced the unknown man with his blue tail of flames still visible and waving slightly behind him. She knew this magic, for she had known Kushina was the previous user to it. A special form of Take-Over magic that was passed down for many generations only through her specific bloodline. "Naruto…that magic. I had no idea that you could use it as well."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, mom's been training me in it. I'm happy she did too." The other occupant that was still in the room saw this as his chance to attack. Another magic circle shone on his left hand encasing it in purple fire. But this time he didn't throw it but jumped towards Naruto in an attempt to give him a burning haymaker. Naruto reacted just in time and used his tail to catch the man's hand and wrap it around, absorbing the purple flame. The same results happened as before. The black markings had flashed purple before turning back to black.

The man growled. This kid was really irritating. He was basically wasting magic with this brat absorbing his flames. But then he smirked as he noticed something. He lifted his right arm making one last purple magic circle and encasing his fist in his fire element. "Sorry, but I got two arms!" Naruto was still motionless as his fist was heading towards his face and the man smirked at this. Though he didn't expect a second flaming blue tail to catch his other fist and absorbing his fire. "What the!? Impossible!" Naruto glared at him with ferocity. "Yeah…but I got two tails." With no more words to say he used his tails to heft the rogue wizard into the air and hurled him with amazing force through his window, while also taking out a good piece of the wall as well. His tails vanished. He didn't bother to look at Mia as he walked over to his desk and grabbed the black cloth with the swirling symbol that his mother had given to him. He gripped it tightly before wrapping it around his forehead and tying it with two 1ft long tails at the end. "Mia, you need to get outta here."

She gasped at his words. "Me…what are you talking about? I came here so we can both escape! It's not safe for anyone in the village! The people need to evacuate!" Naruto didn't look back but focused his sights in the air. Cannon balls were raining from outside of the walls, which meant a mass of forces must've been gathered outside of there. He didn't know if any of the village's forces were out there trying to fight them off but it didn't seem likely since there was a scarce abundance of spells being thrown around. "I need to try and help the other wizards."

Mia looked appalled and gasped. "What are you talking about!? You're just a boy! You may be able to use some of your magic but that doesn't mean you can just go out and fight people whenever you want! Let's join the others already! Don't be reckless!" The boy just balled his fists. "I'm sorry." He said before he hopped out from the hole in the wall onto a lower building. Mia couldn't do anything as she helplessly watched him race off. She clasped her hands hard and closed her eyes in prayer for him and shed tears.

* * *

Hiruzen, decked out in his battle armor, was dealing with a good mass of dark wizards that had suddenly shown up in the night. If anything a scout would've noticed an army approaching the village, especially one of this size. He slammed both hands on the ground making a dark green magic circle form. **"Swamp of the Underworld!"** He called as 15 dark wizards were suddenly waist, nearly chest deep in really dense and sticky mud. He sighed as his allies finished off their own opponents, though one slipped away and was trying to strike Hiruzen from behind with a sword. He was interrupted by a blast of blue lightning hitting his flank and sending him sprawled over the ground unconscious. The third Foglie Ombra turned to the one for the save. He was fit and relatively tall, with spiky silver hair, and a dark-colored right eye. His own Leaf headband was covering his left one with the rest of his face hidden under a mask. He wore a simple blue suit with a forest green flak jacket, strapped up sandals and plated gloves.

"Ah Kakashi it's good to see you here." Hiruzen said while his gaze shifted to the man that Kakashi struck. "How did we not see this?" Kakashi asked as he looked to see more cannons fire into the village. "They must have mast to the east earlier in the day. Then when they were nearing the vicinity I figure that they must have used a very advanced cloaking spell so they wouldn't be discovered."

"Then they attacked during late night when our guards were at our weakest." Kakashi finished for him. He narrowed his eyes at the whole situation. This assault on the village...it was orchestrated very thoroughly. Whoever the ring leader was that had done this, if Hiruzen had to guess was probably either on the other side of the village walls or had paid someone off with specific instruction on how and when to execute an attack like this. _'But who would do this…and why? What reason would there be for anyone to attack us at all? We have no enemies.' _Hiruzen's eyes widened. _'Unless that's not the issue. Those multiple reports about homes and towns getting ransacked all around Bosco…then people start to turn up missing. Oh no!'_

"Kakashi! I want you and every able bodied mage to find any civilians to get them escorted from the village through the secret tunnels! This is a mass kidnapping! Hurry, time is of the essence!" Without another word Kakashi and the other wizards previously helping Hiruzen scattered and went to perform their last orders. More rogue wizards saw the old man and surrounded him. If anything he would be the one to stay back and take care of as many enemies as he could. He may not have been totally in his prime anymore but he was still the strongest in the village. One of the strongest in the whole region on Bosco. If it were 50 or 100 men then he would fight with everything that he could muster and then some. _I can only hope for the best and trust in everyone's ability. Naruto…I hope that you're somewhere safe.'_

* * *

Naruto was sneaking through smaller passageways as he made his way to the east entrance of the village. That was the only direction where all of the cannon fire was coming from. As he made his way through he didn't catch any civilians anywhere. Though that was to be expected. Their home was under attack by rogue wizards and probably other mercenaries. He caught glimpses of both wizards from his home and some rogue wizards battling it out. Some were single battles, some were in groups and some were just heading to another location entirely. But he couldn't afford to let either side see him or know of his intentions. There was a good chance that Mia would tell either the old man or Kakashi about where he was but that was a risk that he would have to take. He may not have been the smartest or know many things but there was one thing that he did know. Hiruzen was the leader of the village so instead of taking on these enemies head on he would have to tend to the people first. They came before anything else. That was something the old man told him on an aspect that makes a good leader and he took it to heart. But that also meant that there was no one else in the village that could deal with the armies…besides himself. Naruto's magic turns him into a literal juggernaut. It was perfect for the heavy assault that he was planning. He may not have perfected it but he nearly mastered the first stage of his magic and has decent control with the second one. He knew what he was doing was reckless beyond belief but to protect his home it needed to be done.

Thanks the darkness and the looming shadows of the surrounding areas he made it to the east gate of the village. He exited the giant doors and made his way into the surrounding forests where the shots were coming from. He was traveling both deeper into the woods and farther away from the village but he knew that he was getting closer to his destination. He crouched behind some bushes as he peeked through to see masses of only men in a very large and exposed clearing. If he had to go on numbers he would have to guess around over 500, maybe more. Though he noticed something strange about a good deal of them. They were wearing burgundy robes with yellow belts and blue pants. They had on black headgear and some sort of plated mask with a strange symbol. They also carried wooden staff with the ends looking like a crab's claw with a black gem in the middle. He saw one man talk to one of the mask wearing ones. Since he didn't want to risk being detected by getting closer Naruto strained his ears and used his sensitive hearing to listen.

"Are you sure that any of these people will be useful?" The one with the platted mask spoke. The unruly looking man that he was talking to grinned. "I guarantee it. They might not seem like much at first glance but the civilians here are very good workers. Especially with how good most of them can grow crops or manages hard labor. Any new buildings in the village were built from their own hands. If that doesn't scream dedicated workers I don't know what does."

The mask wearing man nodded. "That is very good. I'm sure they will all be very useful in nearing the towers completion."

The other man frowned. "You and your masked band of weirdos are still going to pay in full for making us go through all of this trouble, right?" He nodded not fazed by the man's slight glare. "It is all being shipped to your current place of residence. If we tend to keep up our end of the deal then you need to keep assisting us as well." The burly man smirked and turned his head while loading another cannon. "Good, so we're on the same page here. You scratch our backs and all that jazz then we have no problems."

Naruto silently gasped at what he heard. These…these people, no, these_ monsters _were the cause of all of those missing people around the country. They were rand sacking their homes and kidnapping them to force them to build some sort of tower thing. That's what they were currently doing right now! He couldn't believe it and he had to find out from the horse's mouth about this! Naruto could barely hold in his overwhelming anger at these monsters. He completely lost it when the masked man laughed about the haul that they currently made. Naruto's eyes changed with the sclera now black, with yellow irises and pupils that are the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. **"These jerks…I'll-I'll make them pay!" **He said darkly before his body was covered in red light with black particles flashing around before a massive explosion of magic was released.

The force was so strong that it blew away some of the forest surrounding the area and all of the weapons were knocked over. Some of the men were still standing while some were knocked to their sides. As the wind generated from the force died away all of the occupants could only look up in horror at what they were witnessing. A _very massive_ sandy-brown colored tanuki, with dark blue markings all over its face, body, and thick tail was standing before them. Its ears were the same color and the small nose on its face was black. It had razor sharp claws on its hands and feet. It has a jagged, concave mouth with sharp teeth that was stuck in a massive frown bearing the eyes that Naruto had previously. Without warning it gave a very loud beastly roar that echoed across the entire forest. Its form even more menacing with the full moon behind it, silhouetting some of its body.

"W-WHA-WHAT THE FUCK IS _THAT_ THING!?" The burly man from before screamed in fright. Most of the others were both speechless and too scared to move. This beast had literally appeared out of nowhere and was currently proclaiming it's presence to the entire world. When it was done roaring it stood still for a moment before tilting its head a bit to the side while shifting it downwards. Its eyes shadowed until it opened its left one as it glowed bestowing a chilling gaze to them all. It only increased their fear. The beast turned its head upwards once more and gave a psychotic laugh into the night before gazing at them completely.

"**SHA-HAAAAAH! I HOPE ALL OF YOU ASS-SCUM BASTARDS ARE READY TO DIE! LET'S **_**DO**_** THIS! AHAHAHAHAHA!" (3) **Not expecting the monsters capability of speech they were not prepared for how it spoke of being the instrument of their demise. But with the adrenaline rushing through some of their systems thanks to the fear they picked up their cannons and aimed them at the beast.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING AROUND FOR!? SHOOT THE DAMN THING ALREADY!" The same burly man from before shouted making the men controlling the cannons to let them loose on the beast in a continuous onslaught. Though they soon realized that even with its size and close proximity the cannons were not making so much as a dent in its hide. Actually they _were_ making dents in the places they hit but the cannon balls sunk into its body a bit before they plopped back out. Though the substance that fell along with them wasn't any form of blood or fur.

"Is that…sand!? A monster made from sand!?"

"The cannons aren't working!"

"Where did something like this even come from!?"

For Naruto he was enjoying this immensely. Ever since he learned how to perform the Full Take-Over portion of his magic he wanted to try it against someone. Though he knew that he couldn't do that. Against any one person it is completely unnecessary and over-powered. Plus no one besides Iruka, Kakashi, Hiruzen, his godparents and now Mia even knew that he could perform the magic. Now…now he had the perfect test dummies. What made this even more fun was that he hasn't even _done_ anything to them, yet they seem to want to run away in fear. At least nothing physical. Just a few evil poses against the moon, which he thought made him look more badass by the way, some psychotic laughter and some choice words and these guys were nearly wetting themselves. The fact that their weapons weren't effective against him just seem to add more into his favor. But as much fun as it was he knew that he couldn't stay like this for long. Fist Level or not with his current reserves of magic he could probably only hold this form for 10 minutes at the most. 5 if he expends any extra magic but he couldn't play around here. If the situation called for magic then he would have to provide for it. _**'I don't know if I can beat all of them, especially since it looks like all those robe guys probably know magic. I mean why else would they have those dumb looking staffs? I'll need to take out as many as I can and hope that they fall back…Buuuut…that doesn't mean that I **_**shouldn't**_** try to take them all out. Haven't completely mastered this forms sand techniques but I still have other moves I can use.' **_With is mind set he lifted his giant right arm and made a fist. **"Get ready!" **He exclaimed before bringing it down hard onto the ground and some unfortunate to be crushed underneath it.

The force causing another small shockwave through some of the clearing. Another group of the rouges were scrambling and prepared their weapons again. Cannon fire rang out and was heading for Naruto's face but he lifted his other arm to block the shots. Though Naruto deemed that something was wrong as he winced a little bit. Looking at the back of his hand to his wrist he noticed that the cannon balls were slightly glowing yellow before he shook them off, into the crowd below him. _**'Cannon balls mixed with magic? Crap, I guess some of these guys must be wizards too. Not just the robed ones. I keep taking those and even the Shukaku form won't last too long. Guess I got no other choice then.' **_With a growl Naruto swiftly brought around his tail to his left flank and smacked away some of the force that shot the magic cannons at him. Though he wasn't finished as his tail while coming back once again and charged into the same group, throwing away more of them. **"You pests are going to have to try harder than that! Ha-ha-ha!" **He punched down on another group, once again crushing some and making others soar in different directions.

The man in the robe that was speaking before had his staff at the ready while gazing at the creature. If not for the mask and headgear one would see his nervous, sweat covered face. This creature had just decimated 2/4's of their entire army with just a few swings of its limbs. Even with the magic infused cannons making shots when they passed through its defense they hardly seemed to have slowed it down. Some register of pain did show on its face but then it was replaced by irritation. Some of his own men were gathered by him and while that made him feel _somewhat_ safe he knew that even if they combined their magic they might not be able to take down this creature. But he would damn sure try. He turned to his men and spoke, trying not to sound afraid. "Now, while his gaze is directed away from us. Attack him with any kind of water spell that you know. Since this monster's made of sand then that would be the most effective approach."

They all gave their approvals while they all pointed their staffs at Naruto's back. Deep blue magic circles appeared at the end of their weapons before vanishing leaving swirling waves in their place. Though they didn't expect for the beast to stop attack and start to chuckle. **"You seriously think that I didn't hear you back there?" **The robed men widened their eyes as the beast turned to them. **"My hearing's a lot better than you might think. So you wanna play hard-ball huh? Fine then! LET'S PLAY!" **Naruto brought back his body and lifted his head to the sky, with his mouth wide open. A small little windstorm kicked in from nowhere catching everyone off guard. Though the origin was unknown the place of direction it gathered when they all looked was horrifying. It was all swirling into the monster's mouth, making his belly puff out with the extra air, before a sky-blue and green magic circle appeared over his mouth before vanishing. "Impossible." Another masked man whispered before they charged more of their respective attacks. **"You guys aren't the only ones with magic tricks. NOW FLY AWAY! WIND RAVE: AIR BULLET!"**

"NOW! RELEASE YOUR MAGIC!" The lead masked man shouted before they all released high concentrated beams of water, before they merged to become a much bigger one. At the same time Naruto smacked his enlarged stomach before spitting out a large blast of compressed wind. The pressure of the attack became apparent the closer it got to the ground with some men being forced to the earth while others were blown away. The wind blast and water beam exploded the moment they made contact, though that didn't mean the wind blast was completely vaporized. Even with the combined might of 15 men pooling a good portion of their magic into a single spell they obviously weren't strong enough to compare to the might of a beast with a _ton_ of the energy. Not only that thanks to his massive height, his attack was much bigger and more powerful. The remaining force from the Air Bullet destroyed some of the ground, along with some of the men that was caught in the blast. The large amount of water also raining down on the terrain below didn't serve to aid any of the men, with some slipping on the newly formed patches and puddles of mud.

"It…it can use magic too!?" The burly rouge leader, who had miraculously survived the terrible onslaught said. He looked up the Naruto's face. "Just…just what in the world are you?" Naruto looked at him in grinned. **"Who, me? I'm the One-Tailed Beast! The demon Shukaku!" **His exclamation had procured whispers from some of the robed men which he heard.

"The One-Tailed Beast? This thing is a demon?"

"Where does a beast like this come from? Was it summoned?"

"Do you think…that it might be one of…_Zeref's _creations?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. Who in the world was this Zeref? He sounded like a wizard. But one that deals in summoning magic? But that couldn't be right, for they said _creations_, not summons. Naruto's never heard of a mage that had the power or the skill to create a creature that could probably rival his current state in strength. It was too amazing to comprehend. He'll have to look into this later when he has the chance. Naruto winced a little bit as he felt that he was running out of energy to hold the transformation. Just as he thought that Air Bullet took a good deal out of him, especially considering how much magic he channeled in it to cause this amount of damage. He took out a good deal of their numbers already but others were still gun-ho. He needed to finish this in this last attack. Bringing back his head and sucking up more air his belly grew larger once more. He channeled one-third of the amount of magic into this attack compared to the first one.

"No! It's going to do THAT again!?" Someone shouted before the lead robe man yelled. "HURRY! GET IT PREPARED QUICK!" He and his entourage moved to different locations, trying desperately to get out of the way of the attack.

A sky-blue and green magic circle appeared over his mouth once more before disappearing.** "THIS IS IT! YOU'RE ALL FINISHED! WIND RAVE: AIR BULLETS!" **With another smack to the belly he spat not one but multiple blasts of wind, taking out the remaining squadrons of rogue wizards and mercenaries. More of the land cracked and moved about while the remaining weapons were destroyed. Naruto fell to a knee as he bent over and gave pants of exhaustion. That last attack was _really_ his last one. It was the most amount of magic that he could expend without causing him to transform back. Cool thing about his Uzumaki heritage was that, like his mother, he possessed inhuman amounts and pretty unique magic energy. Anyone else would've dropped the Take-Over and passed out right then and there, but not him. He looked around as he observed the drastically changed landscape. Tress were uprooted and destroyed in various ways. Those that were somehow still attached to the ground had a good portion of their leaves blown off. The land was littered with bodies. Some being crushed to death, blown to bits by wind or were unconscious. Mud patches were 1/3 of the soil and grass covered landscape and some of the earth was cracked and broken, before being tossed around to a different location. The weapons were smoking broken pieces of scrap. **"Looks like…it's all over."**

"You're right…it is over." Naruto's head whipped to the side as he watched one of those robe men stick his staff into the ground. Small thumping noises could be heard around him and he realized that three of them had performed the same action at his front, back and left side. "Over for you that is." The same man finished before a whirlwind of white sparkling mist slowly formed and started to swarm around the Sand Spirit. Naruto was too exhausted to try and move so the best he could do was cover his face trying to see through the mist. But his vision started to blur. _**'Wha-what sorta spell…**_**is**_** this? I can't…keep…eyes open. Getting…tired…can't…' **_Unable to support his body his legs gave out and he fell forward. This was unfortunate for the guy standing in front of him for like the others he couldn't see the giant's body in the thick mass of mist. The other robed men thought how unfortunate it was to have lost another member. Especially in a very…unorthodox way but he, like the others, were replaceable. What they were more concerned about was the giant mass that was snoring obnoxiously loud in front of them. The leader not seeing it as a threat anymore walked up and poked its head with its staff, unintentionally letting off a spark of magic.

This caused the giants body to glow bright red making the remaining members jump back before he quickly shrunk in size. In its place, still lying on their late comrade was a boy. A boy with bright blond hair, whisker marks, and orange hoodie with a blue shirt underneath, green shorts and some blue sandals. The last thing they noticed was the band with a swirling symbol on his forehead. They all stood there speechless for a moment before one of them walked up and grabbed the still sleeping by the collar of his shirt and got a good look at his face.

"You mean…this boy…this_ brat_ had been behind this!? If only this snot-nosed little punk was awake…" Another one walked up and grabbed is shoulder. "Before you start mouthing off threats you need to remember that this brat…" he looked around the whole destroyed landscape. "…just did all of this. If he was still awake we would be like a good deal of our members here. Though I never would've guessed that what we were fighting was just a child using Take-Over this entire time."

Their leader walked up to them. "I see an opportunity here. This boy is going to come with us. I've never witnessed a Take-Over like that before. It was…unnatural."

The first one growled. "You don't obviously believe that this boy has some sort of connection to Zeref?" The leader turned to him. "Maybe, maybe not. But even if he doesn't we still have another prisoner to help the completion of the tower. Even if this boy, or better yet his power, has no connection to the dark lord then the completion of the tower will. It's a win-win situation." The second man nodded.

"Yea, very good plan. We've acquired a good number of people from this village to help in the 'cause. What's one more? But first…" He dug into his robe and pulled out a heavy black collar with a red gem embedded into it. He placed it around Naruto's neck which caused red sparked to jump around and make the boy wince. "…to seal off his magic. Now I believe that we should be going." All three raised their staffs and created a purple magic circle underneath them. Purple tendrils of energy flowed and swirled around their forms until they vanished from sight completely, heading to another destination.

* * *

Erza stirred as she heard shouting coming from outside her prison cell. She narrowed her eyes at the only thing that could mean. 'They must be bringing in a new prisoner.' She thought in a bitter mood. The red head no less than nine years of age got up and stretched her sore muscles, especially her back from sleeping on the cold hard floor. It had been nearly a year since her and a close friend of hers, a boy named Simon, were kidnapped from their home village and forced into slavery by the Zeref worshipers. They like all of the others that were here and the ones soon to be brought were forced from dawn until dusk to construct this retched tower. The Tower of Heaven. Oh the irony of that name. Heaven was supposed to be a place for the deserving and the faithful. Yet this tower…was being led by the wicked and the spiteful and gave no rest to their always weary 'workers.' Slaves seems like the more appropriate term to use. Erza noticed that the other kids that were in there with her started to awaken because of the yelling heard from outside. They were Sho, Wally, Millianna, Simon and their group leader Jellal. Their only adult friend, an old man named Rob was looking at the bars of the cell. A rare upset look upon his face.

"Hey let me go! Damn jerk!" Cried an unfamiliar voice though he sounded really young. The younger ones eyes lit up. Another kid was coming. They were a little happy since making friends in here, especially with others near their own age, was probably the only things that kept them sane. Of course it was completely terrible that they managed to grab another kid…in fact it's terrible that anybody was here. But the fact is they just like it when they have people they can easily interact with. "You little brat! Get in there with the rest of the trash!" A gruff voice shouted before he pushed someone into their cell.

Since Rob was the caring person that he was he went to go greet their new cell-mate, who was trying to pick himself up from the ground. Erza couldn't help but look on curiously at the boy herself. He had bright blond hair which she had never seen before on another person. Bright blue eyes, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, a strange collar around his neck and finally some sort of black cloth around his head with the swirl on the center. The ends of the cloth hung a little past his shoulder blades. Besides that he wore the same kind of prison clothes that she and all of the others had to wear.

When Rob had helped him sit up he gazed around, taking in his new surroundings. "W-where in the heck did those masked guys take me?" He asked in a slightly angry yet slightly exhausted tone. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed to have been breathing a little bit hard but it wasn't anything serious. She wondered what he could've been through that made him so exhausted. He just arrived so he obviously didn't do any kind of labor. Also his eyes held a fire in them that she couldn't help but respect. She was so focused on him she didn't realize that Rob was explaining where this place was and what was currently happening about their situation. Erza saw her friends walk up to the new-comer and followed. "Alright now children, this young man here is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

Jellal walked up to Naruto and held out his hand, which Naruto hesitantly took. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jellal Fernandes." Naruto gave a smile to him sensing that Jellal seemed to be a pretty alright guy. "Cool Tattoo." Jellal smirked and replied, "Thanks. Cool headband."

Millianna instead of shaking hands went up and rubbed Naruto's face, making him step back a little in confusion. "I love your whiskers! They remind me of a kitty! I love kitties!" Naruto gave a nervous laugh and moved her hand away from his face. "Actually…they're fox like. Not cat like." Millianna pouted while Naruto sweatdropped. "Foxes? But foxes are dogs not cats. Cats are the best!" Naruto held up his hands so she would calm down.

"H-hey, I happen to like cats too!" Millianna looked at him curiously. "Really?" Naruto nodded which made Millianna squeal and hug him before she let go.

Simon gave Naruto his hand who returned it. Though Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. "My names Simon." Next a boy with big eyes, blond hair and a smile introduced himself. "My names Sho. Hi there." Naruto waved at him before turning to another boy who looked uninterested by gave small smile anyway. "I'm Wally."

Rob then turned Naruto to face the last member, who he had somehow missed. "And this, my boy, is Erza Scarlet." The old man said while Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing this. This girl…this girl looked almost identical to his mother. Especially with her crimson hair. He couldn't help it as her face flashed in his mind before he started to tear up.

He sat down and sobbed a little bit while the people he just met watched him silently asking what was wrong. He really hated this! Not even ten minutes of showing up to this God awful place and he breaks down in front of the people that are trying to show him some form of hospitality. How can he just make himself look like a weak child? For Erza she couldn't help but pity the boy in front of her. He may seem to have a tough outer shell but just like all of them he was sensitive on the inside. She had no idea why he was just started crying out of nowhere but it had to have been something serious. Besides, this boy looked to be younger than her anyway. 1 maybe 2 years below her. "M-m-mom." Rob patted the boys back. "Your mother? What about your mother?"

Naruto forced himself to wipe his eyes. "I-I'm sorry about that. I…I must look so weak right now." Rob shook his head. "Nonsense. Letting out your emotions doesn't make you weak. It actually means that you've been strong for too long. Coming to terms with your emotions can even build you up to be stronger than you've ever been." Naruto sniffed and looked up at the old man. He couldn't help but think of Hiruzen when he spoke. "Really?"

Rob nodded."Yes, really. Now what is ailing you? Tell us." Naruto looked up at Erza who was a little confused for the action. "Well…it's because…my mother passed away last winter and you almost look like her. Especially with your smooth red hair." Erza was taken aback not knowing how to respond to his claim. She didn't know how she felt knowing that she had unintentionally made this boy cry because of the similarities between his mother and herself. Though she couldn't help the pang of guilt in her stomach.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable like this." Naruto shook his head. He stood and walked up to her. He noticed that he came up to just about her neck. She didn't seem to be that much older than him which made him a bit upset. Curse his shorter than average height. "Don't worry about it. I mean yeah I miss her…a lot...but I won't ever forget about her. She'd want me to be happy…so it's alright."

Erza smiled and nodded, accepting Naruto's response. He must have had good role models to say something so wise. They both raised hands and shook the others with a smile. Though Naruto gave a toothy fox like grin. They released the handshake while they all sat around each other seeing no reason to keep standing. "So…what happened to you Naruto?" Asked Jellal while Sho nodded. " Yeah, How did you manage to end up in a place like this?"

Naruto crossed his arms with slightly downcast eyes and told his new friends his life up to now. They learned that Naruto's father had died 2 years after his birth while fighting a dark mage. His mother had raised Naruto for 6 years until she passed away at the end of his 8th year, last winter. His headband used to be his mothers and it was the last memento of her he had. After he was orphaned he's lived with his village's leader for a while before he was left at the orphanage. It was only yesterday when the Zeref worshipers with hired help came and attacked the village, where he and others were taken in the aftermath. Though he left out the part about him single-handedly taking out a good portion of their forces. He wanted to save that tale for later. Though Naruto didn't seem to let anything bad get to him. He was a happy kid and he got along easily with the others. Thanks to his perky attitude he managed to bring some light into the lives of the other depressed slaves he came across.

A week after he'd arrived Rob was telling Erza stories of magic, wizards and guilds that existed throughout the entire world. Naruto was sitting next to Erza, who Erza suggested that he listen along as well. She turned to him and gave a bright smile. "Wow, magic sounds so incredible, doesn't it Naruto? I wish that I could use it."

Naruto grinned at Erza. Like some of the others he's grown to acknowledge her as his "Sister". He's actually taken to calling her "Big Sis" sometimes. But he couldn't help but feel protective of her. He figured that it was because she looked so much like his mother and in turn insisted to her that she was family. If there's one thing Naruto always cared about it was friends and family.

"Don't worry about it Erza. I know that you'll be able to use magic someday." Erza appreciated the comment. "Really? You think so?" Naruto nodded. "You bet I do. Besides…I can use magic myself." Erza and Rob were a bit shocked to hear that their new companion was a wizard. She was instantly in his face surprising Naruto, making him fall on his behind. "Really!? You can use magic!?" She asked in an excited tone, with a hint of curiosity.

Naruto sat back up. "Well, yeah. My mom taught me. It's a special type of magic that was passed down through her family bloodline for generations. Well that's what she told me anyway. I was able to use it pretty good before. I mean I even used it to help fight off the guys that were attacking my village. But those stupid robed guys knocked me out with a powerful sleep spell. When I woke up I saw that I had this collar on me and I haven't been able to use any magic. It sucks." Rob took a closer look to the heavy collar around Naruto's neck. He frowned which Naruto didn't like. "What's with that look? Grandpa Rob?"

Rob looked at the blond and sighed. "I was just looking over at the type of collar that they placed on you. It's crude and basic but it was effective enough to block your magic." Naruto tugged at it. "Any idea on how to get it off?" Rob nodded. "I can only think of two ways. You will either need the key to the lock to remove it…or push a high enough concentration of magic into both sides of it."

Rob sighed. "But…this place has taken its toll on me. I lack the necessary amount of magic to remove it myself. If you had arrived years ago then this would've been a simple job. I just haven't been getting the right amount of nutrition and my body been through too much abuse."

Naruto tilted his head a bit. "So…you're saying that if I can't get the key then I should get hit by a spell?" Erza and Rob sweatdropped at the ridiculous accusation he spoke. Who in their right mind would purposely let themselves get hit by a magic attack? "Not…necessarily. You'll just have to wait until the opportunity presents itself."Naruto and Erza sighed but for different reason. Naruto wanted the collar to come off obviously and would literally do anything to make it happen. Erza wanted to see some real magic. It sounded so mystical and unknown. Though she was willing to wait until she got her chance to see it. She was really curious about the kind of magic that Naruto uses.

"Hey Naruto, you'll show me your magic when you get the chance right?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I promise I will. Trust me, it'll blow you away."

She smiled. "Alright then. I'll hold you to it."

* * *

"I hope sister's going to be alright." Sho said worried for Erza. Earlier, the kids had come up with a plan to try and escape the tower but the cultists had managed to catch them in the act. Thinking that Erza was the one who came up with the plan they had taken her away to be tortured. Jellal had snuck away from the cell to go find her but he turned up missing as well. Now they were all worried for both of their safety. Simon looked at Rob. "Grandpa Rob, you came back from punishment alive. Do you think that she'll be okay?" He asked full of concern.

Rob didn't seem worried. "I'm sure she's going to be fine. Erza is a tough girl. They can torture her all day and night but they'll never be able to take her soul away from her." Simon rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Get in!" One of the slave drivers yelled. They turned and saw Erza on her knees, covered in bandages, with some over her right eye and looking really worn out and dirty. Even through the dim light they could all make out the bruises she had. "Big Sis/Sister!" Naruto and Sho exclaimed as they walked up to see if she was alright. "Erza! Wait a minute where's Jellal?" Simon questioned as another slave driver walked in with a wheelbarrow of digging tools.

Rob shook his head. "Don't upset her anymore. We should be happy that she came back to us alive." Sho started to cry while Naruto went over to him and held his arm for reassurance. Simon faced Rob with more concern. "But Grandpa…" "I can only assume that they've chosen to keep him in her place."

Naruto turned to Rob as well and grew angry. "What!? Now Jellal's being tortured!? But what's going to happen to him!?" Naruto looked to Erza and helped her to her feet. She looked so defeated which really grated at Naruto's core. If only this damn collar could be taken off! _No one _harms his family! Whoever did will slowly but surely writhe in absolute agony in any shape or form that he can imagine! He didn't need to look under the bandages to see that Erza had lost her right eye…and it was for no damn reason! She had nothing to do with the escape plan at all! If she's like this…then there's a good chance Jellal will…

Sho started to cry even harder. "I…can't take it." He ran to Rob and hugged him tightly. "I can't take it anymore!" The one who brought in the digging tools looked at Sho in irritation. "Quit cryin' kid." Simon raised his arms a bit towards him. "Calm down Sho." He said. Rob rubbed the boys back. "There's no need to cry. Everything's going to work out just fine."

The guard who brought in Erza raised his staff and slammed the end of it into the ground. "Shut it, you little brat!" Sho cried even harder. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" In that moment Erza broke from Naruto's grip and grabbed a digging tool and aimed her sights on the guards. They couldn't react fast enough as Erza plowed through them with strength that a girl her size shouldn't be capable of.

The other prisoners saw the guards and a mass of dust fly out from their open cell, with Erza gaining a look of absolute rage and determination in her eye. "What are you doing!? What's gotten into you!?" Simon asked never seeing the girl like this. Naruto smirked. "I don't know…but I like it."

Erza turned to them and all of the prisoners that were outside. "Find a weapon! We can't escape and they're not gonna set us free, so if we want outta here we have to fight! For our lives! FOR OUR FREEDOM!" All the prisoners gave yells of agreement and followed the girl's declaration. Prisoners who were freed by the children or others took up their own weapons and helped in the mass rebellion. As for Naruto when he was about to leave to go assist in the assault his noticed a set of keys on one of the unconscious guards waist. Remembering Rob's words he picked them up and looked for the key that would fit into his collar, even placing his other finger to the key-hole to map out the shape in his mind.

When he thought he found the right key he hopefully placed it in the key-hole and twisted. With a resounding click the latch opened and the collar fell to the side. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he felt his core light up in warmth thanks to his magic energy circulating again. He gained the eyes he has when he's in his Shukaku form. "Oh you guys are going to _hate_ this. Time for some epic payback." Time to go find some cultists.

The rebellion went well into the second day with some of the prisoners obtaining actual weapons. Erza herself was outfitted in metal chest armor, a wooden and steel shield that was in her size on her left arm and a sword in her right. Just as they were about to breach through the main entrance they faced their last and greatest trial. No one was prepared for the explosion that had blown away some of the prisoners. "Look! Up there!" Cried Millianna as pointed above them showing dozens of flying demonic looking creatures.

"MAGIC SOLDIERS!" Sho cried. The Magic Soldiers opened their mouths before red-orange magic circles appeared. They all flashed before multiple blasts of energy struck the ground while some were caught in it. They started to retreat but Erza stood firm. She tried to get the others to stay but their fear of dying overcame their desire to be free. She was knocked down by one of the prisoners making her drop her sword. She turned to see the magic soldiers prepare to blast her to oblivion while her friends called out to her, but she closed her eyes waiting for the end. A second before the spells were fired everyone heard a cry of, **"SAND SHIELD!" **

Another explosion was created as the spells were fired and made contact with whatever they hit. Realizing that she felt completely okay Erza opened her eyes and saw two things. Rob's back with his orange tattoo prominent. The man was standing in front of her with his arms open. She assumed that he was going to take the blast for her. But then she saw a thick wall of sand that was surrounding them both. Rob looked to her with as much confusion on his face. They both turned before having to look up at the new being that was standing near them. It looked to be a giant tanuki made out of sand. It had a thick, long, bushy tail with blue markings covering its body with the ears, being the same color. It had a small black nose, yellow eyes with a four pointed star and black dots surrounding it. The sclera was black. Its hands and feet were covered in razor sharp claws and it had a jaw full of sharp teeth. They all looked to be able to grind through steel, even though they were made of sand.

The slaves looked as if they were going to panic again but the next move the beast made calmed their nerves. **"Sand Shuriken!" **With a big sweep of its right arm multiple tennis ball sized clumps of sand raced at the Magic Soldiers and made terribly loud and hard impacts, destroying hem in the process. Erza stared up at the creature in wonder instead of fright, wondering where it came from but was thankful none the less. "Um…thank you for that…whoever you are." She said in a small voice she couldn't help but make. The large tanuki looked down at her and smiled. Even though she figured that this beast wouldn't hurt her because of those sharp teeth that smile made her feel _really_ uneasy. Then it spoke in a rumbling voice. **"No problem Erza and I'd do it again." **

Her and Rob looked at each other before looking at the monster. "You…you know my name?" The monster nodded. **"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I mean you _are_ my Big Sis after all." **Erza and Rob gasped. There was only one person that called Erza that. "N-Naruto?" She asked hopefully. **"I promised you, didn't I? This is my magic power. I'm a Take-Over Mage. This is the Tailed Beast Take-Over Level One: Shukaku!" **The other kids were still looking up at Naruto in wonder along with Rob. The kids didn't know that magic had so many different forms and properties. To them Naruto looked so cool right now. For Rob he had never witnessed a Take-Over like this. Of course there is no set forms or specific types that Take-Over mages can turn into. Every Take-Over was different but Naruto's was _completely_ different. He gave a smile. An old man and he _still_ had much to learn about magic.

The former slaves started to cheer when they realized that the beast was one of them and was helping to take out the opposition. Though since the Magic Soldiers have been wiped clean the Magic Wielders themselves chose to arrive. They fired multiple spells haphazardly into the rebels. It was unfortunate that Simon had been blindsided with a spell to the face making his friends turn to him in concern. Erza looked to Simon before turning to the Magic Wielders in complete anger. Naruto, still in his Shukaku form, did the same. "How dare you!? I'm tired of you hurting my friends!" She screamed as a massive pink magic circle appeared under her while Naruto drew air into his body. A sky-blue and green magic circle appearing over his mouth for a few seconds.

Erza's magic affected the weapons and discarded tools around her. They lifted in the air before flying into the group killing or knocking out some of them. **"Now it's my turn! Wind Rave: Air Bullet!" **Smacking his enlarged belly he fired a massive compressed Air Bullet at their opponents, intentionally and successfully killing the remaining ones. Erza looked up at Naruto and nodded with a smile while he gave her a huge 'thumbs up'. Thanks to Naruto's sand and wind attacks and Erza's blades they easily tore through the cultists and made it to the docks. The now free prisoners got onto the ships and got ready to leave this terrible place forever. Rob got on a ship with the elderly and the other kids got on the one with the other children. But Erza didn't even board the ship with her friends. She took off heading back into the tower. Rob noticed and called out to her while his ship started to leave. "Erza! Stop, what are you doing!?"

"It's Jellal! He's still in there somewhere! I need to go find him!" She called back.

The Fairy Tail wizard didn't seem to approve. There was no telling that Jellal might've even been alive.. "But-"

"Don't worry Grandpa Rob! I'll make sure to get us both back to the ships before they leave! I hope to see you again someday!" With that she ran back into the tower to the dungeon where the prisoners used to be tortured. It was the last place that she didn't manage to look. Unknown to her or anyone else a sliver of sand followed after the girl.

Naruto, in a smaller 4ft form of Shukaku **(4)**, grumbled as he tried to find where Erza had run off to. Since he was trying to be sneaky and passed by everybody in the form of sand he had lost sight of Erza, who had ran ahead. **"C'mon Big Sis, where are you?"** The sound of rumbling and something being destroyed caught his attention. Taking that as a sign he headed in that direction, using his stretchy sandy arms and tail to swing through the broken interior. As he reached the giant room where the noise came from he noticed Jellal standing on a scaffold, hand outstretched forming a purple magic circle, while Erza was covered in a purple shroud with some sort of red magic bindings on her. Quickly getting over the aspect of Jellal knowing magic, all Naruto registered was that he was hurting her. Thanks to his sensitive hearing he heard Erza's whimpers and Jellal trying to feed her some bullshit about 'true freedom only found by the completion of this tower' and something having to do with Zeref.

Naruto's curious side still wanted to know the significance behind that name but that would have to wait for later. He saw Jellal prepare a purple blast of energy and was about to attack Erza with it, who seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness. Stretching his arms grasping two large pillars of wood at his right and left sides Naruto sling-shot'ed himself between them, right before Jellal threw the blast. Everything went black afterwards.

* * *

Erza slowly opened her lone eye as she tried to shake the dizziness out of her head. She heard the sound of crashing waves and the feel of sand underneath her. The sand made her remember Shukaku's sand and she snapped her eye open quickly. She looked to see Naruto lying on his back, right near her. He had a scar on the center of his chest. Even though she was nearly unconscious she recalled something jumping in the way of Jellal's attack. It must have been his tanuki's sandy body that stopped him from getting any more serious injuries.

Naruto's eyelids shook a bit as he opened them to stare at Erza. She gasped as he woke up. "Naruto….you saved me…thank you." She said tearfully. Naruto sat up and smiled. "Of course I did. You're my Big Sis. Besides I said that I would do it again, didn't I?" Tears started to gather in her eye. "Why…why did all of this had to happen? We were all going to leave. I thought that we would all stay together." Her arms started to shake while her tears started to fall. Naruto gave her a pitying look. "We were a family…but then Jellal…what happened to him? Why was he so cruel?"

Naruto felt helpless as his big sister was crying and was more broken than when she was brought back to them by the ciltists. He didn't know the answer for that obviously. He arrived at the last minute to save Erza. She was the one who spoke to Jellal last. Naruto knew that Jellal was a nice person…but something wasn't right. He sensed a malevolent force that was inside of him and whatever it was wasn't natural. It was completely foul in every sense of the word. Something like that could warp anyone's mind. Naruto could only hope that the other kids and everyone else had made it out okay.

Focusing his attention back to Erza, who had fallen to her hands and knees in sadness, he could only think of one thing to do as to help calm her down. Erza looked up when she saw a red flash in her vision. She momentarily stopped crying at the sight of a 1ft Chibi Shukaku** (5)** standing in front of her. Naruto waddled up to her downed form and lifted up his short arms. Erza smiled at the cute sight before she bent down and pulled the tiny Sand Spirit into her arms and hugged him tight. **"Don't cry anymore Erza. Everything's going to be okay. Really, it will." **She sniffed before she stood up, still holding the mini Tailed Beast tight. "Thank you…Naruto." Naruto pulled his face away from her neck and grinned at her. Erza smiled herself, especially since she didn't find the smile nearly as scary anymore. **"It's no problem. You're my sister. It's my job as your little brother to make you happy."**

She nodded at him gratefully. She was glad that he was here with her. Of course Erza was still very upset at what had happened but Naruto did a great job at reassuring her that everything will work out in the future. She turned him around in her arms making Naruto face forward. He sat on her right arm, while her left one was covering his chest. His own arms hung over it. "C'mon. Let's get going Naruto."

Naruto looked up at her confused. **"But...where are we going to go?"** Erza started to walk. "We're going to find somewhere to put all of this behind us. I decided that we'll go to the place that Grandpa Rob told us about in his stories. The guild called Fairy Tail in the city of Magnolia."

Naruto nodded as he remembered the stories too. Everyone was supposedly treated like family at that guild. It was also supposed to be filled with very powerful wizards. He couldn't wait to meet them. **"Alright then. Lead the way Big Sis."**

* * *

**(1)- "**Foglia" is Italian for 'Leaf.'

**(2)- **"Foglie Ombra" is Italian for 'Leaf Shadow.' (Fairy Tail bases some of it's words on Italian and French culture. To those of you that didn't know you can now fully understand why I did this.)

**(3)-** When Naruto enters any of his Tailed Beast states he undergoes two changes. The first change is that his voice changes to be the exact same as the Beast he currently is. So when he becomes Shukaku imagine Shukaku's voice every time he talked. The second change is that he'll also gain the Beast's tendencies and mannerisms, such as Shukaku's love for causing destruction. Especially on full moon nights or his boisterous voice and attitude. Though the tendencies don't completely change his character. He's still in control but they'll slip out sometimes.

**(4)-** Naruto can alter the sizes of his Tailed Beast states. The smaller the size the less magic it takes to maintain the transformation. His magic attacks are also weaker since he's not putting out the transformation at full power but they still pack a very painful punch. He'll also be able to use more frequent attacks without having to worry about the transformation dropping as much.

**(5)- **Naruto can transform into what I call and he'll soon call his Chibi State. Entering this size as any of the Tailed Beasts will revert them to look like the children they were back when Hagoromo (The Sage of Six Paths) created them. Cute little things huh? Also his Tailed Beast voices will get lighter to sound child-like. Needs to sound cute too. I'll leave these voices up to your imagination.

This is it. My third and final challenge story from Mellra. I'm serious check out his stories, they're amazing. Again if you want to try a story like this then he's the go-to guy for some of the best non-thought of ideas _ever_! These three stories are my testament you man! I said it before and I'll say it again. I would **NEVER **let any of your ideas go to waste.

THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT! I DON'T DO ONE-SHOTS! IT DOESN'T EVEN SOUND LIKE A ONE-SHOT, IF ANY OF YOU WERE THINKING IT! IT DOESN'T EVEN SAY IT'S COMPLETE! ALSO WHY WOULD I POST ALL OF THIS INFORMATION FOR A FUCKING ONE-SHOT!? THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

You wanna see the other story ideas he gave me to write then check them out. **"Monkey See, Monkey Do." (Dragonball related) **And **"The 'Mon' With the Mouth." (Pokémon related) **Well, I'm done. Now I need write my 6th and 7th chapters for my own personal story. **"Worlds Apart." (Dragonball Z/Naruto/Digimon crossover) **For this I was inspired by KitsuneDragon, another cool writer though I don't speak to the guy, with his own Naruto/Digimon crossover. Can't believe how long this prologue was. Still managed to get it finished even with all of the interruptions I encountered.

Also to those who have read Mellra's prototype prologue about this story you'll realize that some of the scenes from the introduction of Erza to the end are similar. He personally said that it was alright for me to use some of his prototype but as you can see I added my own personal touch. Can't be too much of a copy-cat now can I? Also to those who wondered why Naruto didn't go Matatabi it's for three good reasons. One, If Naruto used it in the forest...well a giant flaming cat in a valley of lush greenery? That would'a worked out SO WELL, RIGHT!? Two, If he did it during the revolt Rob would'a died. Matatabi has NO kind of defense capabilities. Three, he said that he had JUST learned to use the second Tailed-Beast state. He doesn't know that form like he knows Shukaku. Anyway, I'm finished. I'll see all of my adoring fans in 'Worlds Apart!'

Rest In Pieces, Bitches!

I'm done for the night! ^_^


End file.
